Toki o Koete Omoi
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Pensamientos relacionados con los sentimientos que proceden de un pasado, y continúan en el presente, pero ¿y en el futuro? Crossover entre Beyblade y Rurouni Kenshin! xD CONCLUIDO!
1. Sentimientos

Toki o Koete Omoi (Sentimientos que trascienden en el tiempo)  
  
"Mariah":  
  
La noche va cayendo y en el horizonte se empiezan a ver las primeras estrellas aparecer, cosa que en un pueblo apartado de los demás en las montañas, brillan con mayor intensidad...  
  
Mirando hacia ellas, empiezo a preguntarlas, como cada noche, si en mis sueños aparecerá él, y si lo hace, también las pregunto ¿por qué?  
  
Sé, mi corazón sabe, que estaba enamorada de él, que durante el tiempo que no estuvo aquí conmigo y en el que se fue, yo pensaba siempre en su rostro y en aquellos ratos que pasabamos juntos, y entristecía al recordar que fui una cobarde y nunca llegué a decirle mis sentimientos hacia él...  
  
Tras verle en las finales del campeonato asiático, no le dije todo lo que querría haberle dicho, el miedo seguía dentro de mi, pero tampoco quería perder su amistad, asique con tanto sentimeinto revuelto en mi corazón salieron por impulso y necesidad las palabras, pero las realmente importantes se quedaron aferradas por temor. Temor al rechazo y a la humillación, temor a la ruptura de mi corazón...  
  
Ese día fue en parte especial, no por el alivio que sitió mi alma por aclarase varias dudas, si no porque recuperé una amistad; una amistad que se forjó desde niños y que ahora se fortalecerá aaún más...  
  
Mi corazón se sintió aliviado en ese momento, y me conformé; pero la principal duda, acompañada siempre del miedo, seguía en algún lugar dentro de este...  
  
Los meses pasaron y seguía sin verle, pero pensaba en él a cada momento, con una llama de esperanza recordando aquellas palabras que me dijo aquel día y la promesa que me hizo "te prometo que nunca olvidaré ese lazo especial que nos une..." pero aún así seguía sin poder reunir valor...  
  
Y llegaron las esperadas finales del campeonato mundial...  
  
Aquel día cuando resultó herido, me preocupé mucho por él, él era mi vida, mi amor, y estuve con él en todo momento...  
  
Cada vez que le veía, mi corazón latía con fuerza, lo que yo interpretaba como una señal, una señal para soltar esos sentimientos que tenía aferrados desde que era niña...  
  
Pero no lo hice... Únicamente le mostré mi preocupación y amistad, pero nada más...  
  
Ahora, cada día que pasa, me asomo a mi ventana y pregunto a las estrellas, lo que ahora, tras tanto pensar y reflexionar, me surgió reemplazando mi duda principal...  
  
"¿Los sentimientos que tuve durante toda mi vida por Ray siguen en mí, como el primer día?"  
  
"¿o por el contrario ya no siento ese tipo de sentimiento, pero al tenerlo tanto tiempo aferrado dentro de mi, ni me he enterado y no puedo distinguir?"  
  
"¿Pueden los sentimientos trascender en el tiempo sin modificarse ni desaparecer?"  
  
Esas son las preguntas de mi corazón, un carón muy confuso y con algo de miedo todavía dentro de él...  
  
Notas: La confusión de Mariah es difícil, y también real, ¿a vosotros que os parece que debe hacer? ¿enfrentarse a sus sentimientos de una vez y aclarar sus dudas definitivamente? ^_~  
  
"Toki o Koete Omoi" (me parece un título genial para este caso, muchas gracias a Inuyasha!!!) xD por si alguien no lo sabe ese es el título de la primera película de Inuyasha ^^U  
  
Por último: ¿que os ha parecido? ¿os gustaría saber lo que Mariah hará? ¿o simplemente lo dejo así, dejando en el aire (y a vuestra imaginación) lo que hará? .-.  
  
Todo ello, decídmelo con vuestros reviews!! ^_~ 


	2. Meditaciones

Vuestras peticiones son órdenes para mi xDD (Bueno, pero si lo hago, es por vosotros, espero que os guste, aunque yo lo habría dejado como está...  
  
Pero por sucesos, que ahora no tienen importancia, me siento animada y de buen humor y eso influirá en la historia ^_~)  
  
Toki o Koete Omoi (Sentimientos que trascienden en el tiempo) II  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a aparecer por mi ventana, haciendo que me despertara.  
  
Esa noche, entre mis sueños, me planteé algo más... Así que, imagináos como estará mi cabeza @.@  
  
La cual era algo que no me había planteado antes, si dejamos a un lado mi egoísmo, y nos ponemos a pensar en las consecuencias que supondría confesar mis sentimientos a Ray, entonces mis motivos tendrían mas refuerzo y la decisión estaría tomada definitivamente, lo que supondría quedarnos como al principio @.@  
  
¿Y si por culpa de lo que siento, pierdo una amistad fundamental para mi? Jamás me lo perdonaría, eso es lo más valioso que tengo y si para conservarla tengo que aguantarme y sufrir ocultamente... lo haré.  
  
Ahhhg! pero, ¿qué hago entonces? dicen que meditar las cosas es bueno, pero esto es comerse la cabeza!! .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah! ¡Ya sé ^_^!  
  
Tras levantarme de la cama, arreglarme y desayunar. Salgo a dar una vuelta al pueblo, y de paso a visitar a alguien ^^  
  
El día estaba radiante, el sol brillaba suavemente, rozando sus rayos en mi cabello, y unas nubes esparcidas daban ese toquemagnífico al cielo.  
  
Me disponía a visitar a cierta persona que vivía alejada de los demás, en la cima de una montaña.   
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por allí, pero recordaba el camino a la perfección.  
  
En la montaña había un camino que conducía directamente a su "casa" y que bien recordaba, por varios años atrás...  
  
Seguí directamente por dicho camino, subiendo así la montaña y llegando a aquella "casa" que de varios años antes me traía recuerdos...  
  
Me acerqué ligeramente hacia la puerta, que en realidad eran dos, que había que abrirlas a la vez, y llamé al llamador (las anillas estas que hay en algunas puertas) (N/A: si alguien sabe como se llama que me lo diga!!).  
  
Ante mi, había un enorme pasillo, en el que si se hacía el mínimo ruido se producía eco.   
  
Caminé en línea recta, hasta llegar en una encrucijada; a mis lados tenía dos caminos y enfrente otro más. Así que sin pensarlo mucho opté por seguir todo recto.  
  
Caminando, recordé la vez anterior en la que había estado en este lugar...  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Una niña pequeña con un lazo rosa en su pelo, se dirigía sola a esta misma mansión"  
  
__ ¿Hola? - preguntó al vacío si había alguien  
  
__ ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí jovencita? - preguntó un señor algo mayor amablemente respondiendo así a la pregunta lanzada por la pequeña Mariah  
  
__ Bueno... - contestó tímidamente - lo que pasa es que oí rumores de que viniendo aquí, podría conseguir consejo sabio y ayudarme  
  
__ Jeje, bueno siento desilusionarte, pero no es así, aunque si crees que yo puedo ayudarte, adelante...  
  
__ Bueno... ya que estoy aquí, no me iré sin lo que he venido a buscar ^^  
  
__ ^^ ¿y bien? ¿cuál es tu problema?  
  
__ Verá... he tenido una discusión con mis amigos, porque me enfadé con ellos al no quere que estuviera presenciando algo... Y si somos amigos, ¿por qué me ocultan cosas?  
  
__ No lo mires tan negativo, ¿por qué no lo meditas? Reflexionar las cosas siempre ayuda, además de que por algo tan insignificante com oeso, no deberías enfadarte, molestarte como mucho...  
  
Pero creo que tras todo esto una buena razón habrá, tú hazme caso y reflexiona estas palabras.  
  
"La pequeña Mariah se había quedado en silencio, escuchando aténtamente esas palabras de consuelo en ellas"  
  
__ Muchas gracias ^^ - agradeció la niña - en el fondo los rumores eran ciertos ^_^  
  
"Y tras despedirse, la joven bajó al pueblo, algo mas animada dispuesta a meditarlo todo"  
  
__ Eh, Mariah! - exclamó un chico de su edad con una corta coleta negra.  
  
__ Ray! O//o  
  
__ ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos buscándote  
  
__ Pero... yo creía que...  
  
__ ^^ venga, ven! - dijo sonriendo  
  
"Chibi Ray llevó a Chibi Mariah de la mano y corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los demás" (N/A: Notese que me refiero a Lee, Kevin y Gary)  
  
__ Chicos, aquí está ^_^  
  
__ Mariah, sentimos que te hayamos djado de lado, pero es que era neceario... - explicó Chibi Lee  
  
__ Sí, porque no hubiera sido una sorpresa si llegas a estar - dijo Chibi Kevin  
  
__ Kevin!! ¬¬  
  
__ ._. ups! creo que hablé demasiado ^^U  
  
__ Eh? - se extraña Chibi Mariah  
  
__ Bueno, como ya abrió el niño su bocaza, pues no habrá mas remedio que decírtelo ya - dijo Chibi Garu (N/A: ¿os imáginais a Gary de pequeño? es un poco dificil no creéis? xDD)   
  
__ Mira MAriah, esto es un regalo de todos nosotros, espero que lo conserves con cariño - dijo dulcemente Chibi Ray, haciéndole entrega de unablade rosa y blanco.  
  
__ Ohhh! - exclamó sorprendidísima Chibi Mariah - chicos... muchas gracias ;^_^;  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
__ ¿Hay alguien? - pregunté finalmente esperando respuesta  
  
__ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - me respondió con una pregunta, una chica un poco mayor que yo, que tenía el pelo rubio largo, recogido por una trenza y unos ojos azules casi trasparentes...  
  
__ Eh... - en ese momento no sé como reaccionar, ya que no me esperaba que otra persona, y joven, apareciera.  
  
CONTINuARA  
  
Notas: Parece que un fic que sería de un sólo capítulo se va a convertir en un fic medianamente largo xDD (le aproximo 5 capítulos...) bah! pero no sé, ya se verá cuando salgan ^^U  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejásteis review ^^ domo arigato!! ^o^ y para vosotros va este capítulo ^_~  
  
Y a vosotros y a los demás que lean también esto... dejadme vuestras opiniones!! ^^U  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo ^_~ 


	3. Consejos

Toki o Koete Omoi III (Sentimientos que trascienden en el tiempo)  
  
__ Lo siento, pero recordé que aquí una vez me ayudaron, y ahora nuevamente necesito consejo...  
  
__ ¿Quién lo hizo?  
  
__ Un señor algo mayor, pero ya fue hace tiempo  
  
__ Eso parece... - dijo manteniendo un breve silencio - bueno, ¿y dices que él en aquella ocasión te ayudó?  
  
__ Sí así es. Ahora necesito consejo y se me ocurrió venir aquí de nuevo  
  
__ Bueno, pues ya que has hecho este viaje, apróvechalo. Si crees que te puedo ayudar yo...  
  
Esas palabras me sorprendieron, me recordaron a aquella vez y a aquel señor y sin pensarlo le pregunté:  
  
__ ¿Qué relación tienes con el señor que antes te comentaba? .-.  
  
__ Ah! ._. Bueno creo que no me he presentado, muy mal por mi parte, ya que soy tu anfitriona.  
  
__ ^^ jaja, no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo he hecho ^^U Me llamo Mariah  
  
__ Yo soy Misao ^^ y ahora ya hechas las presentaciones, te responderé la pregunta:  
  
Supongo que el señor al que te refieres, era mi abuelo... - hizo otra breve pausa y prosiguió - este lugar es un santuario, aquí los que vivimos, somos los encargados de ayudar a los visitantes en lo que necesiten, aunque unos simplemente se pasan el día meditando -_~  
  
Por ello, bienvenida y todo sobre lo que tengas dudas ya sabes que hacer ^_~  
  
__ Muchas gracias Misao!! ^__^  
  
__ De nada, ese es mi deber, ¿te parece s te enseño todo esto?  
  
__ Sí! ^_^  
  
Misao me cayó enseguida muy bien, estuvo enseñándome cada parte de aquel santuario, y llegamos a una sala en especial, que parecía un lugar en el que antiguamente los samuráis entrenaban, es decir, un dojo. Allí había un chico de poca edad mayor que Misao, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado... La verdad es que era guapísimo! *-*  
  
__ Ejem! -.- ¡Y esta es la sala de meditación...! - dijo levantando la voz intencionadamente para que el chico se desconcentrara  
  
__ Misao, como bien has dicho esta es la sala de meditación, osea en la que menos ruido debe haber, así que sino te importa, marcháte de aquí, porque mantenerte callada dudo que puedas - dijo seria y pausadamente aquel chico  
  
__ Grr!! ¬¬ - Misao se fue acercando hacia él - si al que no le importa es a ti, ocupa tus obligaciones y no te pases el día aquí sin hacer nada.  
  
Misao estaba molesta y tras decirle eso cerca y querer regresar junto a mi, el chico abrió los ojos (por cierto, eran azules como el hielo, dignos de todo lo demas ^//^) y cogió a Misao por la muñeca, haciendo que se parara y le mirara... (N/A: Enfrentamiento cruzado de miradas azules xD)  
  
__ Perdona... pero sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras medito... - dijo en un tono suave y ¿dulce? .-.  
  
__ Aoshi... - se abrazaron y perdonaron tras nombrar en un susurro a ese chico... - lo siento... pero has de reconocer que no me ayudas...  
  
Estuvieron así acurrucaditos (N/A: xD) durante un rato largo. estaba apunto de retirarme y dejarles algo de intimidad, porque ahí yo ya estorbaba -.-, hasta que Misao reaccionó y se acordó de mí (N/A: Suena un tanto... desagradable... pero Misi tenía un buen motivo ^//^ y no siempre ocurren, así que había que aprobecharlo xDD)  
  
__ Mariah!! O//o lo siento, je!... me olvidé de tí ^//^U  
  
__ No importa... ya vi tus motivos y muy buenos por cierto ^_~  
  
__ Je... je... ^//^  
  
El chico no decía nada, permanecía callado, pero ¿que podía decir? ^^U  
  
__ Ah! Siempre igual, me olvido de presentar ^^U  
  
Bueno, Mariah este es Aoshi, también vive aquí, Ao-chan (xP) esta es Mariah, ha venido ha pedir consejo  
  
__ Encantado, eso quiere decir que ya tienes trabajo, ¿verdad Misao?  
  
__ Eh! Eso me sonó a que intentas echarme!?  
  
Tras ese comentario, Aoshi esbozó levemente una sonrisa, por cierto muy bonita!! ^//^ (N/A: Una cosa, Mariah solo dice la verdad (a) y es su opinión, no significa nada más xP)  
  
__ Venga, ¡a trabajar! - dijo dulcemente Aoshi, dándole un breve beso en los labios (N/A: ^//^ dame las gracias, eh? xP)  
  
__ Je.. voy! ^_^  
  
Los ánimos de Misao subieron de repente (y no me extraña xD) y se acercó a mí, con una tonta sonrisa de enamorada... (pero no soy quien para juzgar xP)  
  
__ Venga, ya que te he enseñado todo esto, te toca a ti decirme en qué te puedo ayudar ^_^  
  
__ ^.^ gracias  
  
__ Aoshi, nos vemos, y haz algo más que estar aquí, eh?  
  
__ Adios - contestó simplemente (N/A: osea que hará lo que quiera xP)  
  
Salimos de aquel dojo, tras despedirnos de Aoshi  
  
__ Tienes buen gusto! Tu novio es muy guapo ^o^ - dije haciéndola un comentario inofensivo (a)  
  
__ Novio? je... je... bueno sí, supongo que se le podrá llamar eso ^//^  
  
__ ¿Cómo que podrá? .-.  
  
__ Bueno, cuando ambos nos declaramos, fue muy complejo y no se dijo nada la palabra "novios" aunque se deducía. Por eso me ha resultado extraño ^^U al ser la primera vez xP  
  
__ Vaya... bueno me alegra saber que tienes experiencia, así podrás ayudarme más ^_^  
  
__ Venga! aún ni siquiera me has comentado cual es tu problema  
  
Misao, esta vez, me condujo fuera del santuario aquel, y me llevó a un lugar precioso, donde un pequeño riachuelo fluía, y en el que alrededor había hierba (N/A: si recordamos que se encuentran en un pueblo de montaña, esto no resulta tan extraño)  
  
__ Me encanta este lugar! ^o^  
  
__ Es un lugar relajante y purificante, con la tranquilidad que aquí se respira, te será más fácil desahogarte... Así que respira hondo, y cuéntame tu problema, para saber cómo puedo ayudarte ^_~  
  
__ Bueno... verás - comencé con voz apagada al recordar - mi dilema es que un chico que me importa mucho y que es a la vez mi mejor amigo, me gusta. No es solo eso, sino que estoy enamorada de él, pero el miedo al rechazo y dolor me supera... y me duele no poder decírselo por ese motivo...  
  
__ mmm... bueno, sé a lo que te refieres  
  
__ ¿De verdad?  
  
__ En realidad conozco una forma de ayudarte...  
  
__ O.o cual?! dime!  
  
__ Es muy sencilla...  
  
Yo prestaba cada vez más atención, si es que eso era posible...  
  
__ Venga, por favor, no me tengas en vilo y con las ganas...  
  
__ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, para que todo resulte más fácil... (N/A: ¿lo dejo en suspense? =)) deberás decirle a ese chico lo que sientes. Es así, si lo haces dejarás de atormentarte y definitivamente podrás saber la verdad no crees?  
  
__ Eso no me ayuda... tras meditarlo por mucho tiempo, llegué a esa conclusión, pero mi miedo es mayor... ¿qué haré si me rechaza? él es lo único que me importa, y no quiero perderle...  
  
__ Escucha, para ser feliz hay que arriesgarse, además de que si no lo haces, ese chico no lo sabrá nunca y podría ser peor...  
  
__ Ya... que fácil es decirlo V.V  
  
__ Mira, te contaré una historia, y es muy real, vale?  
  
Hace pocos años, una chica igual que tú, con el mismo problema decidió hacer esto mismo... Su situación no era la misma, ya que ese chico no era su mejor amigo, simplemente era alguien al que ella conocía y admiraba mucho (muchísimo). A pesar de que éste era algo mayor que ella, se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía hacia él.  
  
La situación fue muy compleja y extraña, pero gracias a que se lo dijo ahora son muy felices juntos.  
  
Y si eso no te ayuda finalizaré con esto: si es tu mejor amigo, ¿qué pasa? ¿que si se lo dices dejará de serlo? Pues si eso crees, entonces no deberías considerarlo como tal. Si en verdad lo es, estará a tu lado cuando lo necesites aunque te rechace ¿entiendes? Debes arriesgarte! Es fácil deprimirse y demás, pero no ser feliz, por lo que si tienes una mínima oportunidad para serlo, aprovéchala! y disfrútala!  
  
Estaba sentada frente al riachuelo, encogida con los brazos, abrazando mis piernas y a la vez mirando mi reflejo en el agua, escuchando cada palabra de Misao. Ella tenía razón, además si no se lo digo seguire muy decaída y si lo hago y desgraciadamente me rechaza, seguiría igual, así que ¿que puedo perder? Sé que Ray... Confío en que Ray, me apoye y ayude, aunque no sea en la forma que quiero, pero lo hará...  
  
__ Gracias Misao... me has ayudado mucho, ya he tomado una decisión y ya sé que hacer ^//^  
  
__ Genial! ^_^ te deseo mucha suerte ^_~  
  
__ Ah, oye!  
  
__ Sí? .-.  
  
__ Esa historia tan real que decías, ¿fue lo que te pasó a ti con Aoshi?  
  
__ Em... sí ^//^  
  
__ O.o wow... y te salió muy bien por lo que he visto ^//^ Espero tener la misma suerte   
  
__ Ya verás que sí ^_^ te lo mereces ^_~ confía en ti y reune valor!  
  
__ Cuando lo haga, sea para bien o para mal, volveré y te lo contaré todo ^__^ te has convertido en unos momentos, con tus palabras, en mi mejor amiga ^.^ aunque la verdad es que nunca he tenido una... siempre he estado rodeada de chicos ^^U  
  
__ Jaja! Me alegro de tus palabras ^_^ aquí eres bienvenida siempre que quieras!  
  
__ ^_^ arigato!  
  
Tras darle las gracias por todo y despedirme, bajé al pueblo con mucho mejor humor que antes dispuesta a enfrentarme al destino y al amor...  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: Ese "fin" no es el definitivo del fic, sino que Mao (Mariah) dejará de narrar, porque su parte ya ha finalizado...  
  
Bueno, si queréis ver a qué me refiero, leed el próximo capítulo ^_~ (Y dejad review xP)  
  
(=) jeje ¿que pasará ahora?) (a)  
  
"Alguien": deja de hacer eso! si a nadie le interesa el fic!  
  
Alexia: ¬¬U déjame en paz, al menos escribo, no como alguien que yo me sé...  
  
"Alguien": si no escribo es porque no tengo nada bueno que escribir, ni ofrecer y no me conformo con simples cosas mal narradas, como otras ¬_¬  
  
Alexia: Feh! de todos modos escribo, y son mis lectores los que opinan -_-  
  
"Alguien": Así estás, si incluso me das la razón; ¡no tienes casi lectores!  
  
Alexia: ¬¬** pues entonces dejame tranquila y vete!  
  
"Alguien": Si me voy entonces si que no te queda nadie que opine tu fic ¬¬  
  
Alexia: Grr.. Pues mira, así lo prefiero, porque para tener a alguien que me critique a cada palabra, sin dejarme escribir, no prefiero a ninguno ¬.¬  
  
"Alguien": Pues me da lo mismo, porque no pienso irme "por llevarla la contraria ^^U"  
  
Alexia: Pues entonces cállate ya!! -_- y por favor, ayudadme a cerrarle la boca ¬¬ dejadme reviews!!  
  
"Alguien": Que no lo harán... ¿y sabes por que? Porque nadie lee esto!!  
  
A Alexia se le va agotando la paciencia y verá que pronto se quedará sola escribiendo a gusto ¬¬  
  
"Alguien": Vale, vale, ya me callo... pero no niegues lo evidente -_-  
  
Alexia: -_-U mejor me voy despidiendo ya...  
  
"Alguien!: Dirás "nos" vamos despidiendo  
  
Alexia: Como sea T.T   
  
Nos vemos!!!!!!!! 


	4. Nueva versión

Hola!! ^__^ ya he llegado con este fic, a que no he tardado tanto? xD  
  
Bueno, ahora el turno de expresarse es el de Ray, y poco a poco esto se irá convirtiendo en un crossover entre Beyblade y Rurouni Kenshin... No lo había planeado, pero así ha salido... n_nU y ya veréis mas adelante el porqué.. ahora empecemos con:  
  
Toki o Koete Omoi IV  
  
Ray:  
  
Algo ronda en mi cabeza que me tiene muy inquieto, no sé que pensar, pero Mariah está muy rara conmigo... me evita, no quiere verme y mucho menos hablarme, eso me preocupa mucho, ¿estará enfadada conmigo? èro, ¿que la he hecho? .-. Que estemos en esta situación, sin poder hablar y estar juntos, ahora que tenemos esa oportunidad, me entristece y deprime un poco, pero también me preocupa ella ¿que la pasa conmigo?  
  
Ando por el pueblo haciendo recados y cerca hay un grupo de ancianas que cuchichean entre ellas, dicen algo así de que en lo alto de la montaña Ayoholoh hay un santuario y de que allí te ayudan con los problemas que tengas.  
  
Eso me da una idea, tras acabar de comprar y demás, llego a mi casa y empiezo a comer lo que acabo de cocinar, que por cierto me ha salido bastante bien!! ^//^  
  
Al terminar y limpiar lo ensuciado, salgo de casa con un rumbo fijado: La montaña Ayoholoh! Al llegar allí, una duda empieza a crearse... ¡¿cómo diantres voy a llegar hasta arriba?! Me quedo un rato pensando, qué lado de la montaña me viene mejor para escalarla, aunque lo cierto es que no había pensado en eso y no me lo esperaba T_T Tras encontrar el lado que encuentro más conveniente, me pongo manos a la obra subiendo... Glup! y sin protección O_o Menos mal que no soy nuevo en esto y ya lo he hecho mas veces V_VUuu  
  
Para mi suerte la montaña no resulta tan alta como creía y con algo de dificultad llego hasta arriba con algunas magulladuras y ensuciado. Allí veo una gran casa con algunas que otras estatuas en la entrada, por lo que deduzco que es el santuario del que oí hablar. Descanso un poco, respirando agitadamente y mientras lo hago, veo como de una gran puerta, supongo que la principal, sale una anciana, mienteas que un chico algo mayor que yo la despide educadamente.  
  
En ese momento, me pregunto... ¿cómo habrá subido hasta aquí aquella mujer tan mayor? o... ¿cómo la bajará? .-. Tras formular en mi mente esas preguntas, sigo con la mirada a aquella señora para saber las respuestas y... al verlas esa fue una de mis mayores decepciones -_- ¡hay un camino! T_T  
  
(N/A: xD imaginaos su reacción ^^ lo vi muy apropiado para meter algo de humor xP)  
  
Me quedo de piedra y por ello pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo al suelo, estando en shock y a saber con qué cara (N/A: yo os lo diré =) con una cara llena de lágrimas y expresión de decepcion xD)  
  
Entonces el chico que despidió a la anciana, se da cuenta de mi presencia (N/A: Y de su estado xD) y se acerca a mi.  
  
_ Hola... ¿que te trae por aquí? - me dice en un tono serio  
  
_ X_x - soy incapaz de decir nada, pero hago el intento - yo... montaña... ayuda...  
  
_ Voy a tener que descifrar lo que dices? -_~  
  
Venga, ven conmigo y descansa un poco, que parece que lo necesitas, a ver si así me dices quién eres y qué quieres...  
  
Simplemnte afirmo con la cabeza e intento levantarme, Ya algo recuperado por el shock voy siguiendo a este chico que me va guiando por el interior del santuario hasta una, de las muchas salas, que hay.  
  
_ ¿Ya te has despejado por el camino? - me pregunta secamente y de repente, al no hacer dicho ni hecho ningún ruido durante el recorrido   
  
_ S.sí, ya estoy mejor  
  
_ ¿Quieres un té para relajarte? - me ofrece serio. Para mí que éste, no se rie mucho... -_-U  
  
_ Ok, gracias  
  
Me pongo de rodillas en el suelo, en un cojín, cerca de una mesita y rato después llega ese chico con una tetera en la mano. Se siente frente a mi y me sirve el té  
  
_ Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? - me pregunta con su taza en la mano dando un pequeño sorbo con los ojos cerrados  
  
_ Ray Kon - respondo simplemente  
  
_ Pues bienvenido Ray. Yo soy Aoshi Shinomori. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Cuál es tu problema?  
  
_ Bueno... - fijo mi mirada sobre el té con una expresión algo seria - es un problema algo común pero difícil...  
  
_ Sobre una chica, no? - dice como leyéndome el pensamiento, sorprendiéndome algo  
  
_ Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? .-.  
  
_ Algo común y complejo? esa es la definición de una mujer...  
  
Me quedo un rato pensando en su comentario u me fijo que tiene mucha razón en eso...  
  
_ Pero, ¿que ocurre exactamente con ella? - me pregunta de nuevo  
  
_ Exactamente no lo sé, me rehuye y me evita, la noto distante y no sé por qué...  
  
_ ¿qué tipo de relación manteníais antesde todo eso?  
  
_ Muy buena, ella es mi mejor amiga, nos llevamos muy bien, lo hacíamos todo juntos...  
  
_ Mmm... - se queda pensando un momento y da el último sorbo de su taza - ¿no puedes imaginar cuál sería el motivo?  
  
_ No ,no tengo idea .-.  
  
_ Eso demuestra que eres muy modesto...  
  
_ Ein? ._.  
  
_ ¿Tu sientes algo especial por ella?  
  
_ Ah! - no me esperaba la pregunta - pues... lo cierto es... que no estoy seguro... aunque con esto último que está pasando creo que... sí  
  
_ ¿No estás seguro? Eso me recuerda una historia... ¿la quieres oír?  
  
_ Ok  
  
_ Hace tiempo un chico algo frío y solitario estaba, como cada día, haciendo sus tareas en... em... en un granero! - dudó un momento - y ocultamente una chica de pocos años menor que él siempre iba a verlo, creyendo que el chico no lo sabía... Así era cada día que pasaba, el chico sentía su presencia pero no decía nada, finjía no saberlo, mostrándose frío e indifernete.  
  
Pero un día...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
En el "granero" estaba el chico, como normalmente, limpiando y ordenando...  
  
La chica oculta tras una columna para no ser vista le observaba fijamente.  
  
Hasta aquí todo resultaba muy cotidiano, pero...  
  
_ ¿Por qué estás aquí? - dijo de repente y sin voltearse el chico  
  
_ Ah! - se sorprendió la chica tapándose la boca y escondiéndose más, sonrojada.  
  
_ No te escondas, no t sirve de nada ¿por que vienes aquí cada día?  
  
La chica se quedó algo paralizada antr la sorpresa tenida. Pero él, seguía sin darse la vuelta aparentando desinterés.  
  
_ La verdad no parece que te importe, ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme!  
  
seguidamente se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente con sus ojos hielo seriamente. ella se volvió a sorprender sonrojándose.  
  
_ ¿Mejor?  
  
_ Feh! -///-  
  
_ ¿Ahora me vas a contestar?  
  
_ Emm... ahhh... es que siempre te veo aquí trabajar duro y solo y venía a ofrecerte ayuda, pero nunca me atrevía V//V  
  
Él no dijo nada en ese momento y siguió con su trabajo  
  
_ Si quieres puedes hacer esa parte - dijo con su típico desinterés. Ella ke sonrió alegremnte y corriendo fue dónde le indicó. Trabajó duramente con su parte esforzándose al máximo.  
  
_ Uf! no puedo creer que hagas todo esto todos los días! y encima sin ayuda! - exclamóla chica  
  
_ Estoy acostumbrado... así me entretengo...  
  
_ Oh! - se sorprendió la chica - Ah no! esto es demasiado para ti solo! Yo vendré a ayudarte N_n  
  
_ ¿Por qué perderías tu tiempo en ayudar a alguien como yo?  
  
_ Me gusta ayudar! ^_^ además de que me caes bien y te mereces todo!  
  
El chico ante esa respuesta y reacción se sorprendió un poco (N/A: Al fin una muestra de sentimientos y emociones! xD)  
  
_ ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó el chico  
  
_ Misao Makimachi  
  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Eres la nieta del dueño, Okina?  
  
_ Uh? ._. sip, ¿por qué?  
  
_ Entonces no puede sestar aquí - dijo firmemente  
  
_ Y eso por que? - preguntó algo molesta  
  
_ Bueno, haz lo que quieras - dijo cerrando los ojos y dándose media vuelta  
  
_ "Vaya, pensé que cogeríamos confianza... pero no me rendiré, conseguiré derretir a ese iceberg!" Espera! ¿y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
_ Haku - contestó simplemente (N/A: Vale, el chico es Aoshi, eso esta mas que claro, pero como lo está recordando adopta otro nombre para evitar sospechas. Así que para Ray, el chico se llama Haku, aunque a partir de ahora se pondrá Aoshi, ok?)  
  
_ Bien Aoshi, ¿ya has acabado?  
  
_ Sí, así que adios  
  
_ Hasta mañana dirás!  
  
_ ... - se marchó  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Jajaja! ¿Veís a lo que me refería con lo de M/A? n_nU  
  
En el próximo capítulo continuará la historia entre estos dos ^//^  
  
Perdonad si me desvio del tema, pero como ya dije esto surgió, y no iba a permitir que se me escapase esta idea xP  
  
Y un adelanto.. en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de acción! ^^  
  
Misao: O.o me pones en tus notas???   
  
Alexia: Sip ^^ te doy la oportunidad de quejarte y criticar ante todos lo que quieras ^^U  
  
Misao: Wow! esta bien... ¡Qué es eso de que me querías matar, eh!? ¬¬U   
  
Alexia: Vamos, Misi, ya sabes que eso no ocurrirá, aunque si llegase a pasar sería por tu culpa...  
  
Misao: Ja! en todo caso la tendría él  
  
Aoshi: Yo no soy quien es cabezota y testarudo ¬¬  
  
Misao: ¬¬**  
  
Alexia: ¿Queréis calmaros? n_nU además... ¡dejad de revelar lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo!!  
  
A/M: Nadie ha dicho que ocurriría en el próximo! -_-U  
  
Alexia: Uh? ._. Ups! ^^Uuu Pero de todos modos dejad eso ya!! porque si os ponéis, contad los detalles =)  
  
Aoshi: Emm.. mejor que lo lean próximamente... -//-  
  
Misao: Emmm.... eso! ^//^U  
  
Alexia: Claro -_-U  
  
Ray: ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? se supone que soy yo quien esta narrando ahora  
  
Alexia: Creo que hasta que Aoshi acabe su historia no ^^Uuu  
  
Mariah: Genial -_- eso significa que yo tampoco  
  
Alexia: Exacto n_nUuu *Alexia se imagina en un lugar de su mente.... (Hika: Sii!! que no salga, que no salga!! xD)*  
  
Alexia: Bueno, y para despedirnos, lo único que me queda, es mandar desde aquí mis felicitaciones a la verdadera Misao-chan que el día 8 será su cumpleaños!! Aun que no se me olvidará felicitarte ese día tranquila xP  
  
Misao: Más te vale! ¬¬  
  
Alexia: xDD  
  
Nos vemos!! =^.^=   
  
*Notas: Para quienes se hayan preguntado de donde saqué el nombre de la montaña "Ayoholoh" significa exactamente montaña en indonés xDD  
  
Gracias Sayo!! -^_^- 


	5. Una historia real

Toki o Koete Omoi V  
  
(N/A: Seguimos con el flash back de Aoshi...)  
  
Al día siguiente Misao apareció allí temprano como cada mañana, con una sonrisa en su cara, dispuesta a trabajar y ayudar en todo lo que pudiese.  
  
_ Creo que te dije que no te necesito y que este no es lugar para ti - le dijo calmadamente Aoshi en cuanto la vio  
  
_ Y yo que haría lo que me diera la gana  
  
_ Tu misma, pero no me hago responsable de si te pasa algo  
  
_ Sé cuidarme sola! A ver... ¿por donde empiezo?  
  
_ "Si la doy algo duro, entrará en razón y se marchará" empieza por eso de ahí  
  
_ Voy! ^.^  
  
Estuvieron trabajando durante bastante rato sin decir nada, cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos...  
  
_ "No creía que aguantase tanto, lo está haciendo bien, y terminaría antes para ir a entrenar,,, pero no puedo depender de ella, se cansarña y se irá"  
  
_ "No piesno rendirme, quiero tener confianza con él, y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste"  
  
_ ¿Por qué tienes tanta resistencia?  
  
_ Ja! Es un secreto ^_~ Si quieres saberlo deberás conocerme. Pero si piensas que dándome más trabajo, o el más duro, me iré, olvidate de eso porque algo que debes saber de mi, es que soy muy cabezota y no cambio de opinión facilmente ^_^  
  
_ Esa impresión tuve V_VU Aunque también hablas demasiado  
  
_ Y tú muy poco! ^_^  
  
Aoshi se quedó mirando a esa chica y también su linda sonrisa con una expresión diferente.  
  
Gracias al esfuerzo de ambos, acabaron pronto. Así que a partir de ese día los dos trabajarían juntos, a veces con sus peuqeñas discusiones (N/A: ^//^) otras, haciendo competiciones y con todo ello, cogiendo más confianza el uno con el otro, haciendose lo que se podría llamar "amigos".   
  
Estando en un día de estos...  
  
_ Oye Aoshi, ¿y que haces cuando acabamos aquí? - le preguntó Misao  
  
_ Hmph! te diré lo mismo que me respondiste tú una vez: eso es un secreto  
  
_ Jo! no vale! Venga dímelo, onegai T_T y yo te respondo a aquella pregunta, si? ^_^'  
  
_ Mmm... me lo pensaré  
  
_ -_- ah. Es decir que lo evades y no me lo dirás V_VU  
  
Aoshi tras ese comentario hizo un movimiento en sus labios ¿acaso era una sonrisa? (N/A: O//o síííí!!! Misi es la única que puede xD)  
  
Al acabar el ese día de trabajo, Aoshi se acercó a Misao...  
  
_ Bueno, ya me lo he pensado  
  
_ Uh? ._. y?  
  
_ De acuerdo, ven conmigo  
  
_ Sí!! ok ^__^ - y ambos salieron caminando  
  
_ Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ya que se te da tan bien eso de espiar, ¿por qué no averiguaste esto que ahora te voy a enseñar?  
  
_ No quería meter la pata... quería tener confianza contigo y ser tu amiga y así, que tu mismo me lo confiaras...  
  
_ No entiendo por qué tanto empeño en acercarte a mí.  
  
_ Hmph, ni yo ^_~pero sé que cerca de tí me siento bien, por eso no me alejaré nunca.  
  
Aoshi la volvió a mirar con una expresión diferente, como si sus fríos ojos se derritieran al contemplar a la joven.  
  
_ Ya hemos llegado - anunció Aoshi  
  
_ Uh? ._. ¿qué es esto?  
  
_ Entra - dijo dándola paso  
  
Dentro había una sala enorme, con el suelo barnizado de madera, y muy espaciosa en la que también había al final unaestatua con un tipo de espada colgada en la pared.  
  
_ ¿Qué es esto exactamente?  
  
_ Es un templo abandonado que yo mismo arreglé y que utilizo para entrenar...  
  
_ O_o  
  
_ ¿Y esa reacción? ¿No lo esperabas o qué?  
  
_ Es... es que lo que yo no te respondí era prácticamente eso  
  
_ Explícate  
  
_ Me dijiste que por qué tenía tanta resistencia?, pues es porque yo también me entreno en mis ratos libres...  
  
_ ¿En qué? ._.  
  
_ En el arte del ninjitsu y lanzamiento de kunais! "aunque puede que no sepas que es..."  
  
_ ¡Qué peligro tienes!  
  
_ ¿Por qué? .-.  
  
_ Tú con kunais! seguro que con tu mala puntería atacas a alguien inocente (N/A: Como a unos pajaritos.../ Brooklyn: No! T_T mis pajaritos no!/ Venga Misao! ¬¬)  
  
_ Oye! mi puntería es muy buena! además, ¿sabes lo que son? .-.  
  
_ Sí, claro que sí, ahora te toca a ti... ¿sabes que es esto? - dijo Aoshi aproximandose hacia el final de la sala.  
  
Misao estaba sorprendida, no creía que alguien supiera lo que era el ninjitsu ni los kunais, así que intrigada, le siguió con la mirada. Él cogió la katana que estaba colgada y se la mostró a Misao.  
  
_ Mmm... a simple vista parece una simple katana con el filo largo, pero... si se presta más atención se puede notar que son kodachis (N/A: La espada estaba envainada)  
  
_ Vaya, jamás pensé que lo supieras, bueno así es! - dijo desenfundandolo y sacando dos kodachis  
  
_ Wow! ¿Puedo quedarme y ver como entrenas? onegai ^_^U  
  
_ Si no haces mucho ruido, de acuerdo  
  
_ Ok!! ^_^ y quizá pueda ayudarte xP  
  
_ Hmph  
  
Aoshi empezó a entrenar, primero adoptando su pose de desunfar, con la vaina a la espalda haciendo un rápido moviemitno para acabar con los kodachis en sus manos. Después hizo giros y movimientos al aire, mientras que todo esto lo contemplaba detenidamente Misao a un lado de la sala apoyada en la pared.  
  
_ Aoshi, eres bastante bueno, pero como dices, necesitas entrenar más xP - comentó Misao al haber finalizado el entrenamiento  
  
_ ¿Disculpa? ¬¬U  
  
_ Ja! yo te ganaría con mis kunais, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro! ^.^  
  
_ Ah, si? Nadie se libra de lo que tú me acabas de decir sin probar sus palabras. Me has desafiado, ahora demuestra lo que sabes!  
  
_ Wii!! ahora vuelvo, voy por mis armas - dijo alegre e ilusionadamente Misao saliendo corriendo del templo  
  
Aoshi se quedó allí esperando con los kodachis en sus manos... "Esperemos que sea buena, no me gustaría hacerla daño"  
  
Al rato Misao apareció vestida de ninja, con los pantalones cortos y el lazo rosa (N/A: Vamos, como siempre viste) y al verla, Aoshi se quedó un poco sorprendido  
  
_ Lista! cuando queras!  
  
Aoshi hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando y puso el brazo izquierdo en horizontal paralelo a él y el derecho, elevandolo por encima de su hombro, separando los pies uno enfrente del otro.  
  
Misao, por su parte, interpretó la señal y se puso en posición sacando de la nada los kunais puestos entre sus dedos.  
  
_ Vamos!  
  
Aoshi fue quien hizo el primero movimiento, con esa misma posición se acercó a ella para cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca golpearla con el kodachi de la derecha. Pero antes de que llegara, Misao hizo uso de su agilidad y velocidad esquivándole y colocándose justo a su espalda, disparando con presición unos kunais, que llegaron justo para desarmar a Aoshi de una de sus katanas.  
  
_ ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora de mi puntería?  
  
_ Feh!  
  
Aoshi ahora con una sola espada corría en dirección para recuperar su otro kodachi, pero se encontraba por su camino con más kunais  
  
_ "Esta bien Misao, tú solo atacas de lejos, y aunque sea con una espada ganaré!  
  
Misao estaba más pendiente del kodachi del suelo, asi que de improviso, Aoshi se acercó ágilmente a ella y con su otra espada la retuvo ante sí con el filo al cuello  
  
_ ¿Y ahora que?  
  
_ Hmph, deberías decir, sorpresa! - dijo casi gritándolo y con los filos de los kunais juntándolos con los del kodachi intentando separla y escabullirse.  
  
_ No lo hagas, te vas a hacer daño! - dijo Aoshi y con ello, dándose cuenta del peligro que había, soltó su kodachi, aunque significara su derrota.  
  
_ Aun guerrero nunca le compadecen las cosas ni tiene remordmiento ante nada en una luch! - dijo Misao molesta ante su reacción  
  
_ Esto no era una lucha! y no permitiré que te ocurra algo malo y menos si soy yo el responsable, entendido? - dijo ahora él, molesto - soy muy orgulloso, y me cuesta haberme rendido, pero si era por tu bien, lo volvería hacer otra vez!  
  
Misao se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras y a la vez fue arrepintiéndose agachando la cabeza...  
  
_ Lo siento V_V y... gracias  
  
_ No es nada. Además eres buena y persistente, quizá hubiera sido un empate...  
  
_ ¿Por qué no crees que te pueda ganar?  
  
_ Hmph! yo también soy bueno y como he dicho antes... orgulloso.  
  
Tras eso, amvos finalizaron su entrenamiento respectvamente, ya que de paso también le sirvió a Misao.  
  
- Bueno, se hace tarde - dijo Aoshi  
  
- Sip! ^^ nos vemos mañana! - y con mas confianza que veces anteriores se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La reacción de Aoshi fue inesperada, se sorprendió por ese hecho y no supo cómo reaccionar por lo que simplemtne se quedó quieto, paralizado, viendo como Misao se iba yendo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Wenas n__n  
  
Ya he llegado de nuevo con otro capítulo ^^ (si recuerdo con que fines hice este fic... no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta saliendo ahora xDD)  
  
Misao: Y tu querías dejarlo como capítulo único ¬¬  
  
Alexia: Sí, jamás tuve intención de seguirlo, pero poco a poco surgieron ideas y posibles soluciones, además de que tu apareciste xD  
  
Misao: Pues por eso lo digo ¬_¬  
  
Alexia: ^^Uuu "lo sabía"  
  
Ray: Pues aver si acaba Aoshi ya de contar, porque a este paso me estoy aburriendo de la historia de estos dos -_-  
  
Alexia: no digas eso! además bien que pones cara de interés mientras lo cuenta ¬_¬  
  
Ray: Emm... bueno.. -_- pero además ahora voy a tener que llorar!! T_T lo trágico se acerca!!  
  
Alexia: Te quieres callar? . No os vuelvo a incluir en mis notas si vais a revelar lo que próximamente va a pasar ¬.¬  
  
Aoshi: No va a ser próximamente, va a ser en el próximo capítulo  
  
Alexia: Grrr... ¬¬**  
  
Misao: Creo que no debiste decir eso Ao-chan... - retrocediendo  
  
Alexia: Bueno, con información adelantada de toda esta panda ¬¬ nos vamos despidiendo, esperando ver vuestros reviews! ^_~  
  
Nos vemos!! =^-^= 


	6. Todo lo malo, trae algo bueno

Hola!!!  
  
Bueno, como ya se desveló en el capítulo anterior, habrá un poquito de drama... (T_T) pero al fin finalizará el flash back ^^Uuu  
  
Ahora os dejo con él ^_~  
  
Toki o Koete Omoi VI (Sentimientos que trascienden en el tiempo)  
  
Misao se fue hacia su casa algo mas alegre de lo normal, pero lo que no sabía es que esa felicidad poco le iba a durar...  
  
Entró a su casa con una notable sonrisa en su cara, y al hacerlo, vio a sus criados con rostros decaídos y tristes.  
  
_ Eh? ._. ¿qué os pasa? - dijo Misao cambiando su expresión a una sorprendida  
  
_ Sta. Misao... - dijo una de las sirvientes con tono afligido - es su abuelo... el sr. Okina...  
  
_ ¿Qué? ¿qué ha pasado? - dijo con tono y expresión preocupada  
  
_ ... - los demás guardaban silencio. Esto provocó que Misao corriera hacia la habitación de su abuelo muy angustiada y afligida  
  
Abrió de golpe la puerta y entonces sus ojos se agrandaron formando lágrimas  
  
_ Abuelo... - susurró levemente al ver a su abuelo tumbado en la cama con aspecto crítico  
  
_ Mi, Misao... - dijo con bastante dificultad Okina  
  
_ Si! abuelo estoy aquí - dijo apresuradamente acercándose hacia la cama  
  
_ Lo, lo siento... pero quiero que sepas... que siempre estaré contigo... te observaré y te querré siempre...  
  
_ No abuelo! no digas eso! no te despidas de mi!! T_T  
  
_ Hay que aceptar siempre el destino y asumir que mi hora está apunto de llegar...  
  
_ Pero no es justo! ,_,  
  
_ Lo malo siempre trae cosas buenas, recuerda siempre mis palabras y enseñanzas...  
  
_ Seguiré tus pasos, te lo prometo! T_T  
  
_ Hmph, entonces la gente estará en buenas manos - dijo esbozando y dedicándole la última sonrisa a su nieta.  
  
_ Así será T_T  
  
_ Ahh! - gimió un amago agarrándose el pecho, sufriendo por el dolor  
  
_ Abuelo!! - exclamó Misao. Y esa fue la última palabra que Okina escuchó...  
  
Misao se arrodilló en el suelo y se puso a llorar, derramando de sus ojos, lágrimas que simbolizaban su profunda tristeza y vacío, que habia quedado en su corazón...  
  
Un criado entró en la habitación apenado y tuvo que sacar a Misao de allí y llevarla a su habitación, porque ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar y estar inmersa en sus sentimientos, ausente de todo lo demás...  
  
Se pasó la noche en su cama llorando, hasta que se quedó dormida...  
  
A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana acariciando su cara, haciendo que Misao se despertara. Tenía los ojos hinchados notablemente por haber llorado y ninguna gana de levantarse.  
  
Se hubiera quedado así toda la mañana, por no decir todo el día, hasta que una criada entró y la sacó a que desayunara y se vistiera.  
  
Misao se dejó llevar e hizo todo aquello pero estando ausente, como si su alma estuviera dormida...  
  
Los demás lo notaron en seguida, no era la misma de siempre, ya que en su cara no estaba su sonrisa alegre y despreocupada de todos los días...  
  
Tardó bastante en desayunar y vestirse, se tomó mucho tiempo ya que lo hacía sin ganas.  
  
Al termnar la tuvieron que sacar fuera de la casa a que la diera el aire y distrajese.  
  
Siguiendo inmersa en sí misma, olvidando todo lo demás se dirigió a un lugar silencioso y medio abandonado que el día anterior había conocido...  
  
Mientras tanto Aoshi estaba como cada mañana trabajando y preguntándose interiormente por qué Misao no había ido, desconociendo todo lo que había pasado.  
  
_ "Vaya si que se nota cuando está, ahora todo esto se ha vuelto callado y además con más trabajo"  
  
Aoshi al terminar, que tardó un poco más a diferencia de veces recientes, se fue al lugar donde iba tras acabar para entrenar...  
  
Por el camino fue pensativo, intentando imaginar por qué esa chica no había acudido aquel día... realemnte estaba intrigado, y tal vez hasta preocupado.  
  
Llegó hacia la puerta y sintió algo extraño, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo...  
  
Entró, y estaba todo en penumbra, por ello encendió la luz, dando al interruptor de su izquierda, y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a Misao encogida en un rincón con un rostro sin ningún tipo de expresión habitual en ella (N/A: Con cara zoombie)  
  
_ Misao! - exclamó sorprendido, acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.  
  
A su vez, Misao ni tan siquiera reaccionó, simplemente levantó su cabeza atendiendo a su nombre en la distancia  
  
_ A.. Aoshi - dijo en un susurro  
  
_ ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo seriamente y preocupado agachándose y poniendose a su altura  
  
_ AOshi!! - e inevitablemente soltó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez en sus brazos.  
  
Él por su parte, se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero intuitivamente la abrazó y la consoló (N/A: sí, venga, a aprovechar, eh? ¬_¬)  
  
Misao consiguió calmarse esta vez en brazos de Aoshi, éste le proporcionaba un calor y protección muy sobrecogedor, que la permitía relajarse y estar en paz. Al hacerlo, le contó lo sucedido de forma desahogante y Aoshi le escuchaba atenta y seriamente.  
  
_ Siempre todas las personas a las que quiero se alejan de mi... primero mis padres... luego mi abuelo... - su cara se volvió a apagar - por favor... ¡no te alejes tú también! T_T - exclamó derramando lágrimas cristalinas (N/A: Clara indirecta O//o)  
  
Aoshi volvió a sorprenderse, captando la indirecta y cerrando los uños y los ojos intentando contener un abrazo, pero no lo consiguió y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica de nuevo y la susurró:  
  
_ No lo haré jamás...  
  
Ella lo correspondió fuertemente y sollozó de nuevo, esta vez puede que no fuera precisamente de tristeza... (N/A: Claro, cualquiera estuviese así en su lugar -_-)  
  
_ ¿Ya estás mejor? - preguntó Aoshi sentado en el suelo junto a ella, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello  
  
_ Sí, gracias a ti  
  
_ Eres fuerte Misao, lo superarás  
  
_ No, lo superaremos juntos, ¿verdad?  
  
_ Claro que sí! - esbozó una sonrisa para animarla, a la vez resultando muy sincero y convincente (N/A: O_o ese es Aoshi?!)  
  
Misao se incorporó un poco, ya que estaba medio tumbada sobre Aoshi, y le miró fijamente a los ojos yéndese acercando lentamente hacia sus labios. Aoshi por su parte, al ver lo ue Misao se proponía, deseándolo también, hizo lo mismo, correspondiendo ese beso que estaba creándose. Y con los ojos cerrados, ambos juntaron sus labios fundiéndose en uno solo...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
_ Y esa es la historia... - finalizó Aoshi de narrar a Ray (N/A: Volvemos a la realidad xD)  
  
_ Es, es muy bonita... (N/A: Todo emocionado xD)  
  
_ ¿Te ha ayudado a aclararte un poco?  
  
_ Bueno, lo cierto es que he entendido más los sentimeitnos de ella que los de él...  
  
_ Ehh... ese chico era frío y demás, pero al conocer a esa chica, ésta consiguió derretirle, por decirlo de alguna forma, al hacer esto, él se sorprendió y empezó a sentir comodidad y calor al estar junto a ella más otros sentimientos... ¿lo has entendido ahora mejor?  
  
_ Sí..  
  
_ Ahora, ¿sacas algún parecido de esta historia con tu caso?  
  
(N/A: Ahora recordemos que Ray es quein sigue narrando...)  
  
_ ... ¿eso quiere decir que Mariah está enamorada de mi? - pregunto muy confundido  
  
_ Es una de las opciones con mayor posibilidad... y como también tú sientes algo... lo mejor sería que habláseis.  
  
_ Tienes razón... gracias por contarme esa historia, realemnte es preciosa y además tiene moraleja! ^^U  
  
_ ¿Cual?  
  
_ Esa chica, Misao, pierde todos los seres a los que quiere, y con ello sufre, epro a su vez consigue encontrar a su verdadero amor, que a partir de ese día le ayudaría a superar todos los obstáculos que la vida le puso o pondría, siendo feliz al fin junto a él - digo según me ha parecido la enseñanza de esa historia.  
  
_ Ahhh... eso... -//-  
  
_ ¿Te ha sruborizado?  
  
_ ¿Qué? ¡para nada!  
  
(N/A: ¿Quién es ese y que han hecho con Aoshi?!)  
  
Llaman a la puerta  
  
_ Oye Aoshi! - interrumpe una chica  
  
_ Misao! ¿qué quieres? - responde Aoshi algo sobresaltado. Al oír su nombre me sorprendo un poco.  
  
_ Oh! Aoshi, no sabía que estuvieras trbajando, como es tan raro... -_-U  
  
_ Disculpa? ¬_¬U  
  
_ Nada, que venía a ver si estabas libre...  
  
_ No sí, ya hemos acabado, ¿verdad Ray?  
  
_ Ehh... sí, me voy a hablar con ella... - digo reaccionando al estar aturdido por esa chica y su nombre  
  
_ Ohh! un problema amoroso! ^//^ te deseo mucha suerte - me dijo Misao - ¿cuál es el nombre de la afortunada?  
  
_ .//. se llama Mariah  
  
_ O_o ¿en serio? - preguntan ambos sorprendidos  
  
_ Uh? ._. sí, ¿por qué?  
  
_ No, nada! bonito nombre, je! ^^U - dijo Misao  
  
_ .-. ah  
  
_ Venga, no pierdas más el tiempo, suerte! - dijo Aoshi   
  
_ Ok, tienes razón, gracias por contarme TU historia, espero tener la misma suerte que tú ^_~  
  
_ O//o - cara de ambos  
  
_ Jaja! lo sabía! ^_^  
  
_ -//- bueno, vete ya! - me exhaba Aoshi ruborizado, pero amistosamente  
  
_ Bye! - y me fui corriendo hacia el pueblo, esta vez por el camino ¬¬ (N/A: ^//^U)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ Pronto ambos volveran aquí...  
  
_ Y juntos... ^//^  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
NotaS: Próximo capítulo el final!! 7 capítulo en total!! (pareado xDD)  
  
Misao: Ya se acaba? T_T  
  
Alexia: Oye de que te quejas? ¬¬ te infiltraste en este fic y capítulos enteros van dedicados exclusivamente a ti... -__-  
  
Misao: Jeje, y que? ^^U  
  
Alexia: -__-Uu  
  
Aoshi: Pues yo me alegro de que ya se acabe!!  
  
Alexia: -_~ y eso por que?  
  
Aoshi: Porque dejarás de ponerme sonrojado!!  
  
Alexia: Vamos, también eres humano, no? .-.  
  
Aoshi: -__-  
  
Misao: ^^ claro que lo es! eh? - abrazandole  
  
Alexia: Jeje, mejor os dejamos un momento de intimidad, eh? así que nos despedimos, hasta el próximo capítulo!!! ^_^  
  
Todos: Byes!! -^_^- 


	7. El resultado final

Toki o Koete Omoi VII (Sentimientos que trascienden en el tiempo)  
  
Narrador:  
  
Mariah, desde que tomó esa decisión gracias a Misao, bajó al pueblo en busca de Ray, pero al no encontrarlo se fue hacia su lugar favorito a pensar. Éste, estaba situado en una gran llanura, donde le atravesaba un río y en el que había un gran árbol. Se sentó bajo éste.  
  
- "Ahora lo tengo todo más claro, es increíble lo que una sola persona puede hacer para cambiar tu vida completamente... Desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él, me asusté, era nuevo para mí y no sabía com afrontarlo, pero poco a poco eso ya se acostumbró a mí y a mis acciones. Su mera presencia me cambiaba, me sentía protegida y llegué a acostumbrarme a ello. Cuando se marchaba, me angustiaba mucho, sentía que algo de mí faltaba... Por ello debo decírselo, debe saber que de la misma manera en la que me hace feliz también todo lo contrario, y necesito conocer su respuesta para empezar a prepararme a susperarlo" - pensaba Mariah. Mientras meditaba todo eso, el tiempo pasó rápidamente e iba oscureciendo, ocultándose el sol por el horizonte.  
  
- Mariah... - susurró una voz venida de repente cerca de su oído.  
  
Ella se sobresaltó al reconocer de quien pertenecía ésta.  
  
- Ray! eh... ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo algo nerviosa  
  
- Te estaba buscando, y como no te encvontraba por ningún lado, vine aquí como última opción, ya que siempre éste ha sido tu lugar favorito.  
  
- Oh... y ¿para qué me buscabas?  
  
- Ehhh... quería hablar contigo  
  
- Que curioso... yo también  
  
- Pues... ¡tu primero! - dijeron a la vez  
  
- Jaja! ^-^ ok, yo primero xP - dijo Mariah levantándose y poniéndose frente a él  
  
- Uh? - se iba poniendo nervioso - y... y bien?  
  
- Siempre he necesitado decirte esto... ehh "vamos Mariah! valor!" yo... tú... - titubeaba - ehh...  
  
- Si? ._.  
  
- Yo... _ ME GUSTAS!! - dijo muy fuerte casi gritando  
  
- .//.?  
  
- Verás... desde peuqños tu has estado a mi lado siempre, me ayudabas y me defendías en todo, y eso yo lo apreciaba mucho... con el paso del tiempo eso fue convirtiéndose en algo mayor sin casi darme cuenta... Últimamente si me has notado distante contigo era porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que lo que sentía te asustara o no lo entendieras y te alejases de mí... Pero finalmente me decidí a decirte todo esto confiando en que, aunque solo como amigos, siguiera siendo como antes  
  
- ... - él no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar  
  
A pesar de que intuía lo que acababa de oír, hacerlo en directo le impactó y sorprendió un poco. Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas? - preugntó a un ausente Ray  
  
- Eh?! - exclamó sobresaltándose - pues... creo que me toca decir lo que quería contarte en un principio...  
  
- Ah? ._.  
  
- Verás... todo lo que me acabas de decir lo ignoraba completamente hasta qye gracias a a ayuda de alguien me hizo entenderlo... y también... una respuesta que ofrecerte  
  
- O//o c, cua, cual?  
  
- Reflexionando sobre ello, creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que yo también siento alho hacia tí.  
  
- A... - se quedó sin palabras con los ojos desorbitados a punto de llorar  
  
Sin decir nada Mariah se acercó a él y le abrazó suavemente, Ray por su parte correspondió dulcemente al abrazo y quedaron así por un rato. Al separarse se apreció que la luna llena se encontraba al fondo entre ellos ods, con las estrellas rodenado todo en esa llanura, reflejándose en el río.  
  
En ese ambiente, ambos volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez no fueron sus cuerpos quienes lo hicieron, sino sus labios que se fundieron en uno solo, quedando desd eeljos en el centro de la hermosa y esplendorosa luna.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Ambos se quedaron toda la noche allí, sentados y abrazados bajo aquel árbol yel primero en despertar fue Ray  
  
- Mi ángel... - susurró acariciando sus cabellos rosados  
  
- Mmm... - se iba despertando Mariah  
  
- Buenos días princesa - dijo Ray ofreciéndole una sonrisa  
  
- Hola! ^-^  
  
- Oye tengo hambre, ¿quieres que te invite a desayunar? ^_~  
  
- ¿Cocinarás eso tan rico que solo tú abes hacer? ^//^  
  
- Jaja! claro ^_~ ¡vamos! - dijo levantándose y estirándose ofreciéndole a Mariah su mano para que también se levantara  
  
Camoinaron de la mano hacia la casa de Ray y allí desayunaron felizmente.  
  
- Oye Ray!   
  
- Uh?  
  
- Ayer dijiste que alguien te ayudó a entender lo que me pasaba... ¿quién? .-.   
  
- Un chico llamado Aoshi  
  
- O_o ¿en serio? ¿En la montaña Ayolohoh?  
  
- Si ._. ¿cómo l osabes?  
  
- Yo también fui allí a que me ayudaran a decirte eso ^//^ Misao fue quei nlo hizo y me presentó a su novio Aoshi xP  
  
- Ah... n__n  
  
- Oye! ¿qué te parece si los vamos a ver y les damos la noticia además de las gracias?  
  
- Genial! venga ^_~  
  
Recogieron su desayuno y se encaminaron a visitarles. Cuand llegaron al pie de la montaña Ray se quedó mirando hacia arriba con recelo (N/A: ^^U)  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Mariah al ver la expresión que había puesto su apreja  
  
- Una historia muy larga ¬¬U  
  
- .-. cuéntamela!  
  
Resignado tuvo que hacerlo...  
  
- Jajajaja xDD - reía Mariah divertida, le saltaban las lágrimas de tanto hacerlo  
  
- ¬//¬ eh!  
  
- Perdón ^^U pero es que hay que ser tonto para no imaginarlo xD  
  
- -_-  
  
- ^^Uuu, bueno venga... subamos por ca-mi-no xDD  
  
- Ahora verás! - exclamó Ray empezando a perseguir a la chica rumbo a la cima  
  
- Noi me pillas xP - dijo Mariah haciéndole burla  
  
- Ya verás =D  
  
- Uh? ._. Ahh!! - de repente Ray saltó sobre ella como un tigre atrapando a su presa  
  
- Te tengo!  
  
- Nu _ perdí xP  
  
- Bueno, para que no te enfades te doy una recompensa ^_~ - y estando encima de ella le dio un beso corto en los labios.  
  
- Ray...  
  
- Sí?  
  
- Te puedes quitar de encima? No es que no me guste pero me estoy clavando las piedras del suelo X_x  
  
- Perdón ^^U - dijo levantándose y ayudando a Mariah a que también lo hiciera  
  
Tras ese incidente continuaron el camino hacia el santuario.  
  
- Yo llamo! ^o^ - dijo Mariah corriendo hacia la puerta del santuario   
  
Ray se reunió con ella a esperar en la puerta a que alguien saliera. Pasó un breve rato hasta que eso ocurrió. Una chica de ojos azules apareció.  
  
- Misao! - exclamó Mariah yendo a abrazar a su amiga  
  
- ^^ ¿Que tal Mariah?  
  
- ¡¿Qué crees?! - dijo acercándose a Ray  
  
- Jaja! ya veo ^//^  
  
- Hola Misao - saludó Ray tímidamente  
  
- Hola ^_^ Pasad y nos reunimos con Aoshi, vale?  
  
- Ok! ^_^  
  
Los tres pasaron al santuario directos a una habitación en especial.  
  
- Sigue en la misma sala de siempre? - preugntó Mariah  
  
- Por supuesto -_-U  
  
- n_nU  
  
Llegaron allí y Misao entró tras llamar dos veces seguidas  
  
- Aoshi!! ^_^  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? ._.  
  
- Mira ^^ la visita que esperábamos lleg  
  
- Ah? - dijeron Ray y Mariah  
  
- Es que ayer averiguamos que érais vosotros la futura pareja que se formaría ^//^ - explicó Misao  
  
- Y por ello dijimos que volveríais - concluyó Aoshi  
  
- Ah! ^//^  
  
- Felicidades! ^_~ - dijeron Misao y Aoshi  
  
La nueva y feliz pareja se sonrojaron a más no poder y les dieron las gracias. Por fin ambos habían conseguido decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro y con ello, vivir sin temor alguno junto al ser que amaban, siempre juntos...  
  
FIN (definitivo xP)  
  
Notas: Aquí está el final!! por fin pude subirlo T__T lo terminé hace tiempo, pero por unas cosas u otras no pude mostrároslo...  
  
Pero aquí está!! n__n  
  
Misao: Nuu! _ mala, ¿por qué lo acabaste ya?  
  
Alexia: Porque ya se ha resuelto todo -_-U  
  
Misao: ¿Y por qué no metías más paja y más problemas?  
  
Alexia: Porque han pasado por mucho ambos por si solos, para que les hiciera sufrir más... Ademas que sigo diciendo, que de un solo capítulo que iba a ser esto, han salido 7!!  
  
Misao: -__- bueno  
  
Alexia: ¬¬ además, aún no te he oído decir "gracias" por estar aqu  
  
Misao: O_o no?? pues... gracias ^^U  
  
Aoshi: v_vU idem, aunque a mi me daba igual  
  
Alexia: De nada xP  
  
Aoshi: Aunque es mejor que hayas acabado ya esto  
  
Misao: ¿Y eso por qué? ¬¬ ahora ya no nos pondrán juntos T_T  
  
Aoshi: Y hace falta que lo tenga que escribir para que así sea? ¬¬U lo decía porque así tiene menos fics de los que ocuparse y se dedique mas tiempo en los demás...  
  
Alexia: Jeje claro ^^U  
  
Misao: Bueno, visto así... - se cuelga al brazo de Aoshi para no soltarlo xD  
  
Bueno, me despido de todos los que estén leyendo esto, esperando sus reviews!! y por supuesto que también les haya gustado este fic ^_~ pero para ello dejen sus reviews!! xDDDD  
  
Bueno, hasta otra!!! 


End file.
